The systems and techniques described include embodiments that relate to catalysts. They also include embodiments that relate to the making of catalysts and systems that may include catalysts.
Exhaust streams generated by the combustion of fossil fuels, such as in furnaces, ovens, and engines, contain various potentially undesirable combustion products including nitrogen oxides (NOx), unburned hydrocarbons (HC), and carbon monoxide (CO). NOx, though thermodynamically unstable, may not spontaneously decompose in the absence of a catalyst. Exhaust streams may employ exhaust treatment devices to remove NOx from the exhaust stream.
Examples of exhaust treatment devices include: catalytic converters (e.g., three-way catalyst, oxidation catalysts, selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalysts, and the like), evaporative emissions devices, scrubbing devices (e.g., hydrocarbon (HC), sulfur, and the like), particulate filters/traps, adsorbers/absorbers, plasma reactors (e.g., non-thermal plasma reactors and thermal plasma reactors), and the like. A three-way catalyst (TWC catalyst) in a catalytic converter may reduce NO by using CO and residual hydrocarbon. TWC catalysts may be effective over a specific operating range of both lean and rich fuel/air conditions and within a specific operating temperature range.
Particulate catalyst compositions may enable optimization of the conversion of HC, CO, and NOx. The conversion rate may depend on the exhaust gas temperature. The catalytic converter may operate at an elevated catalyst temperature of about 300 degrees Centigrade or higher. The time period between when the exhaust emissions begin (i.e., “cold start”), until the time when the substrate heats up to a light-off temperature, is the light-off time. Light-off temperature is the catalyst temperature at which fifty percent (50 percent) of the emissions from the engine convert as they pass through the catalyst. Alternative methods to heat the catalyst may be employed to bring catalyst temperature to the light off temperature.
The exhaust gases from the engine may heat the catalytic converter. This heating may help bring the catalyst to the light-off temperature. The exhaust gases pass through the catalytic converter relatively unchanged until the light-off temperature is reached. In addition, the composition of the engine exhaust gas changes as the engine temperature increases from a cold start temperature to an operating temperature, and the TWC catalyst may work with the exhaust gas composition that is present at normal elevated engine operating temperatures.
Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) may include a noble metal system, base metal system, or zeolite system. The noble metal catalyst may operate in a temperature range from about 240 degrees Centigrade to about 270 degrees Centigrade, but may be inhibited by the presence of SO2. The base metal catalysts may operate in a temperature range from about 310 degrees Centigrade to about 500 degrees Centigrade, but may promote oxidation of SO2 to SO3. The zeolites can withstand temperatures up to 600 degrees Centigrade and, when impregnated with a base metal may have a wide range of operating temperatures. Alternative methods to heat catalyst may be employed to bring catalyst temperature up to lightoff temperature.
SCR systems with ammonia as a reductant may yield NOx reduction efficiencies of more than 80 percent in large natural gas fired turbine engines, and in lean burn diesel engines. However, the presence of ammonia may be undesirable, and there may be some ammonia slip due to imperfect distribution of reacting gases as well as due to incomplete ammonia consumption. Further ammonia solutions require an extra storage tank and are subject to freezing at cold ambient temperatures.
SCR of NOx can also be accomplished with hydrocarbons. NOx can be selectively reduced by some organic compounds (e.g. alkanes, olefins, alcohols) over several catalysts under excess O2 conditions. The injection of diesel or methanol has been explored in heavy-duty stationary diesel engines to supplement the HCs in the exhaust stream. However, the conversion efficiency may be reduced outside the temperature range of 300 degrees Centigrade to 400 degrees Centigrade. In addition, this technique may have HC-slip over the catalyst, transportation and on-site bulk storage of hydrocarbons, and possible atmospheric release of the HC. The partial oxidation of hydrocarbons may release CO, unburned HC, and particulates.
It may be desirable to have a catalyst that can effect emission reduction across a range of temperatures and operating conditions that differ from those currently available.